Gas turbines typically include a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. The compressor section pressurizes air flowing into the turbine. The pressurized air discharged from the compressor section flows into the combustion section, which is generally characterized by a plurality of combustors disposed around an annular array about the axis of the gas turbine. Each of the plurality of combustors includes a combustion liner, which defines the combustion chamber of the combustor. As such, air entering each combustor is mixed with fuel and combusted within the combustion liner. Hot combustion gases flow from the combustion liner through a transition piece to the turbine section of the gas turbine to drive the turbine and generate power.
The combustion liner is typically concentrically located within a flow sleeve of the combustor and radially inwardly spaced therefrom. The forward end of the combustion liner is generally provided with a plurality of circumferentially spaced liner stop features (i.e., male or female liner stops) which engage and/or mate with a corresponding number of liner guide stops typically secured to the flow sleeve. As such, when the combustion liner is installed within the flow sleeve, the liner stops ensure proper radial and axial location of the combustion liner within the flow sleeve and also prevent the combustion liner from moving in an axially downstream direction (i.e., towards the transition piece).
During operation, combustor dynamics and thermal stresses may cause the combustion liner, the flow sleeve and other components of the combustor to vibrate and otherwise move with respect to one another. This can lead to failure of the liner stop features and/or the liner guide stops, thereby resulting in misalignment of the combustion liner within the flow sleeve and/or damage to the combustion liner or flow sleeve. In order to repair the damaged liner guide stops, the combustor must be taken offline and at least partially disassembled. The combustion liner and/or the flow sleeve have to be removed and a worker must machine the damaged component on site, or send the parts off-site for repair resulting in costly repairs and extended outage periods. Accordingly, an improved combustor liner guide stop for a gas turbine combustor and a method for installing the liner guide stop would be welcomed in the technology.